Seeing You
by lover4u
Summary: Au Inuyasha is shunned by most people because of his looks, and ends up in a hospitol. There he meets a blind girl. Can this girl help him to love?
1. Fight

I'm starting a new fanfic. Even though I haven't finished my other fan fics. I'm not sure if somebody already did this type of story. But, I really liked this idea for the story. I hope people like it. :) This is another Au ficcy. Hehe I'm beginning to realize that I'm able to write are Au fics. On with the story!

Note: I do not own Inuyasha

Don't compare yourself to anyone.

Be happy to be the wonderful

Unique person that you are.

Chapter 1

**_*_**_Riiinnnnggggg*_

The high school bell at the Shikon School rang loudly. Junior high student Inuyasha started going to his first class. Chemistry, he grumbled, one of the subjects he hated most. "_Do you see his looks? I can't believe somebody like him could go to our school. Freak." _Inuyasha winced when he heard some girls giggle and talk about him loudly. Inuyasha growled softly and clenched his fists. Close your eyes he thought. They don't know what they're talking about. Inuyasha was born with abnormalities. He had deformed ears that looked like dog ears and had a different face than everyone else, like his eyes were golden. But because of his looks, he was constantly picked on. I am not a freak he repeated to himself. 

"Inuyasha. Over here!" Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha looked over at the back table. Miroku's been his best friend since kindergarten. Miroku and his girl friend Sango. They were couple of the only people he can trust. Of course, he would rather die than tell him that. 

"Inuyasha. You don't look so good." Sango told him. Inuyasha growled as another paper ball hit him on the back with a bunch of people laughing after that. 

"That was a stupid question." He grumbled. 

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't looks so glumy. Afterall, in several months the junior prom is will be here and-" Miroku was quickly interrupted by a sharp pain on his ribs. He chuckled nervously and glanced at Sango glaring at him angrily. 

"Thank you Sango." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. "And who do you think I'll go with Miroku." He said raising his voice. Before Miroku could reply Inuyasha quickly got up. "I'm leaving." He muttered 

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him, but he was gone. 

~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark. He grumbled at how a sucky day it had been. He skipped most of his classes and would have skipped the whole day, if the principle didn't catch him. He kicked a rock furiously. If he weren't born like this, things wouldn't be so bad. _It would have been better if he didn't exist._ Suddenly he felt somebody was fallowing him, "Naraku." He spat the word bitterly. Ever since he was born, Naraku had made his life a living hell. "And he brought his followers with him. As if this day could get any worse." He said irately. Inuyasha tried to quicken his pace, but Naraku had already caught up to him. 

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said calmly. 

"Get lost Naraku. I am in no mood." Inuyasha said dangerously. 

"But Inuyasha, we wanted to say bye before you leave school." Naraku said smiling. 

Inuyasha clenched his fist "For the last time I am not leaving the school." 

Inuyasha growled at the people surrounding him. Ad more people gathered, he heard somebody say; "They shouldn't let a freak like him in our school." Those words must have triggered him, because the next thing Inuyasha knew it, he was in a fist fight with Naraku. He grinned Naraku didn't stand a chance. He clenched his fist for the final blow when

_*BAM* _Inuyasha heard a gunshot come out. The last thing he saw was Naraku grinning, before he collapsed. 

Naraku turned away from the helpless boy's body. This will make him leave, he thought with satisfaction. 

~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Inuyasha woke up in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I? He thought. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his ribs brought him down. 

"Don't get up. You'll injure yourself even more." A nurse quickly came to his bed. "I'm Kaede, and with your injuries you'll be here for a while. A gun shot is a bad injury. 

At the word gunshot; Inuyasha started to remember everything. That bastard Naraku. This time he went to far. His thoughts were interrupted by Miroku and Sango coming in. 

"Inuyasha your alive!! You've been unconscious. We thought you were dead." Miroku wailed. 

"How long will you be here?" Sango quickly remarked 

"Just a couple months." Inuyasha snapped. "The I can get that bastard Naraku for everything he's done. 

Just then Miroku came close to him. "You know Inuyasha." He whispered. "There's a pretty girl in the next room maybe you can ask her to the dance." 

Inuyasha shoved him to the ground. "Go away Miroku!"

"Why not Inuyasha! I heard for one of the nurses, that she just moved here!" Miroku started wailing again. 

"And how do you know this?" Sango said interrupting Miroku. 

"Stupid Miroku." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He watched as the couple quarrel their way out of his room.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Inuyasha was bored. He had the day off from school, but there was nothing to do. Just then, a black haired girl entered his room. Inuyasha looked at the girl. "What are you doing in my room!?" He shouted to the girl. 

The girl must have heard his name because she responded. "I'm Kagome," she said cheerily. "I heard I had a new room mate. So, I came to visit you and-'

"And what?" Inuyasha barked. What a weird girl. Inuyasha smirked. This must be the girl Miroku was talking about. As soon as she sees me, she'll probably never visit me again. He looked at the girl. She's not pretty. 

"And I can't find my way to the cafeteria." She remarked. Suddenly she came up to him. "Do you know where it is?"

"Are you blind?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Go find it yourself!" 

"Excuse me!" Kagome shouted back. The she walked up to his bed. "I am blind!" she shouted. 

For the first time Inuyasha noticed the bandages around her eyes. 

Finally finished my 1st chapter!! *laughs happily* I'll update very soon. Because right now, I'm typing the second chapter. I know some of the things in the fan fic isn't realistic; like Inuyasha having doggy ears. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. If you want to give me any ideas. I'll be happy to use them, unless I have to change the whole chapter. R@R. 


	2. A new beginning

I updated pretty fast. Hope you like the story so far. ^^ Thank you for everybody that reviewed so far!! It makes me really happy to see that some people like my story :) Continue with the story!!

Getting to know you

Made me believe

In the human heart

Once again…

Note: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

"You're blind?! But, then how did you know where my bed was?" Inuyasha sputtered. 

"No.. I'm not blind. I just like these bandages over my eyes." Kagome replied sarcastically. "And you were yelling so loud, anybody could have found where you were! I can't see, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf." 

"Oh" Inuyasha looked at the girl. She looked like she was his age. Since she was blind, she couldn't see him. A little part of him was pleased; at least this girl wouldn't run from him. "The cafeteria is downstairs." He barked.

"Come with me." Kagome said and put one hand down on his bed and after a while grabbed his hand. "I need a guide." She paused for a second "What your name?" She asked meekly. 

Inuyasha looked at his hand and quickly took it away feeling a little red. He had never had a girl hold his hand before. His mom, but that didn't really count. "It's Inuyasha." He barked. "And do I look like a guide dog to you?!" The girl looked like she ignored him, because she still had her hand on his bed searching for his hand. She sort of looked helpless. For a second he thought that he'd actually take her. The thought quickly disappeared. Being here for a couple of weeks made him too soft. "Besides, I have some injuries, and I can't move." He spat out. It was sort of a lie, but it was the only excuse he could think of. 

"Ok." She said sounding disappointed. After a while, she lifted up her head. "Then, I'll stay here with you." She turned to him. "So, how old are you eleven or twelve?" 

Inuyasha jaw dropped when he heard her. First she comes and disturbs me and now she insults me by saying I'm eleven? "I'm not eleven I'm seventeen!" He barked. 

Kagome seemed not to take any notice of the anger in his words. "I'm seventeen too!" Inuyasha tried to say something but she just ranted on. "I just moved here, my parents think that if we moved here I could see again." 

"You can see?" Inuyasha questioned. "But I thought you were-?" Now he was confused. First she says she's blind. Now, she's not. 

"I'm only blind temporarily." Kagome explained. "The doctors said I might have my vision back or not." She let the sentence drift off before she finished it. "That's why I moved here. My parents think it'll be easier for me to gain my vision back." Inuyasha fiddled with the remote control. Part of him wanted her to get her vision back, another part didn't. _If she didn't have her vision, she wouldn't judge me and run away. _The last thing he need was being called by a freak again. 

"What school would you go to?" He said suddenly. He decided to let her stay for a while. Anyway, she wouldn't go. 

"My mom said Shikon high school." Inuyasha froze, that was the same school he goes to.

"But what about your sight." He stuttered. 

"I may bet my sight back." She chirped. "But if not I'll go to a different school." Inuyasha felt a wave of relief and sympathy. Kagome was starting to look depressed. All of the sudden, he got the sudden impulse to make her feel better. 

"I… I'll show you the high school. I go there too. I'm well known. I'll introduce you to lots of people." He blurted out. 

"Really?!" She said going back to her happy state. 

"Yea it's no big deal. Everybody will like you." He blurted out again. 

"Thank you!!" Kagome started hugging him. 

Inuyasha felt he was going red again. "Get off. You're hurting my ribs!" Luckily, at that moment, one of the nurses called Kagome for her eye exam.

Inuyasha watched as she went out of his room. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was to say those lies to her. She would definitely freak out if she knew who I really was. 

~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*

After annoying Inuyasha again, Kagome walked happily out of the room, while the nurse was yelling at her for leaving the room so long. She felt a tingle of excitement come over her. She'd known Inuyasha for a couple of days. He was the only person in the hospital that she could find that was her age. So far Inuyasha's personality is unique. He had a hot temper, but he seemed like a nice person deep inside. Maybe moving here wasn't so bad.

"Kagome, I can't believe you went into a patient's bedroom. Now you're going to have to miss dinner, because you have your eye check up now." Kagome smiled and ignored the nurse. Her parents said she'd have her sight back soon. She walked proudly up to the eye room holding the nurse's hand. She'd only been in the hospital for a week. So, she didn't know her way around yet. Although, when she got there, it wasn't what she expected it to be. 

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~*~~~~*~

Inuyasha wrestled slightly in his bed. He hasn't seen that girl for a several days, and it was making him anxious. _She doesn't want to visit me._ Inuyasha shook his head. She's probably busy, and can't visit. Also, it was good that she doesn't visit. Now he could get some peace. Feeling frustrated, he grabbed his crutches, and got up from bed. I am not getting up to see her again. He thought furiously. I'm just bored. Inuyasha hardily went a couple steps, when he heard something familiar next door. He took a peak inside the room. 

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'll make sure that my next chapters aren't as short as this one. Hope you like the story so far. :) R@R to tell me how you like it. 


	3. Confused

Again, another fast update. Thank you everybody that reviewed and gave me support!! I can't believe I got 40 reviews!!!!! *Jumps up with Joy* I apologize that it took me so long to update. I've been very busy. I'll try to update again later this week, but I have to go to summer school. So, I have no idea the next time I'll update. Hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking that this story will be an Inu/Kag story. Continue with the story!!

When I dream I know 

That you feel me somehow. 

You're the closest thing 

To heaven that I'll ever be.

Note: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

It was Kagome. That fact that she was next door shocked him. She could have visited anytime. He felt like punching himself for being such a fool. So, she was just being nice. After spending weeks with her, he thought they were friends. He clutched his crutched roughly. _She's not my friend._ She was just pretending to be a friend, like most of his classmates, and then betray him. Inuyasha turned to leave. _I feel like I can't trust anybody. _

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Kagome sat up from bed. The eye test brought all her hopes down. She could still remember the exact words that came from the doctor's voice. 

"I'm sorry Kagome, but your results show us that your eye is in worse condition than we thought."

"What do you mean?" She stuttered. In the background, she could hear her parents silently crying. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm sorry, but you only have a 10 percent chance of gaining your eyesight back. You might have to stay here a little longer." He informed. 

Those words brought her dreams of seeing ruined. She started to cry again. _I'll never see again._ All of the sudden, Kagome heard a silent squeak on the floor. She jerked her head up suddenly. "Who's there!?" She yelled, and threw the nearest thing near her. 

"Damn!" Cried a voice in the corner. She giggled to herself, when she recognized that voice. She knew it was Inuyasha. Somehow, knowing that Inuyasha was near her made her feel better. 

"Inuyasha?" She called out, but only her only silence. He either must be playing a joke on her or mad that she hasn't spoken to him in a while. "I know you're in here!" She shouted. He couldn't have gone back out or else I would have heard him. Kagome did anything a normal girl would have done. She panicked.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~* 

Inuyasha rubbed his very sore head. He grumbled. How could she hit me so hard? How could she even hit me? She's blind. Muttering some curses, he looked at the now screaming Kagome. He didn't know whether he should still be angry with her or burst out laughing at the strange girl. But he knew if somebody caught him in here with a screaming girl, he would get in big trouble. He clutched his crutches tightly and started walking toward the panicked girl. "Kagome, be quiet. I'm right here." He barked.

Kagome suddenly froze, and quickly turned to where his voice was, "Inuyasha?" She reached out her hand to him, but Inuyasha quickly backed away. Making her fall into the floor. Inuyasha looked blankly at the girl, and started laughing. 

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome grabbed his hand. "You laughed!!!??" She yelled, and smiled brightly. "For all the days I've known you, I have never heard the great Inuyasha laugh. I wish I could see it!!" 

"I laugh sometimes." He said quietly. He helped her on her bed. "Where were you?" He barked. As he turned around, he saw water on her face. _She's been crying. _

As if Kagome could read his thoughts, she quickly rubbed her face. "Sorry, I've been busy." She scrambled up to level herself on the bed. "There's been lots of things come up…"

"So, we're still friends?" He asked unsure of what to do. 

"Of course!" Kagome replied brightening up. 

Inuyasha twitched uncomfortably. I should ask about her crying, but it might hurt her feelings. He thought sympathy. He grumbled. "But we're friends so it wouldn't matter."

Kagome head perked up. "Did you say anything?" 

Inuyasha shook his head. He shouldn't get messed up in Kagome's personal business. She'll tell me if she wants to. "Nothing." He mumbled. Deciding to change the subject quickly; "When are you going to get your eyesight back? So I know when you can go back to school."

Kagome seamed a little quiet. "Inuyasha I should tell you something-" she trailed off. 

But, at that moment, Inuyasha could have sworn he heard Miroku's voice coming down the hall. Why did they have come now? "I got to go. Bye." He said quickly and grabbed his crutches. 

"Wait Inuyasha I haven't told you-"

Inuyasha interrupted her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he hurried out the door. Before he left, he paused for a second, and turned to the girl. "If you need anything, I'll be there for you." He quickly told her, and left. 

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Kagome heard Inuyasha stumbling out the door. What a jerk. He wouldn't even let me finish telling him about my condition. She grabbed her Walkman and quickly turned on the radio. At least I can listen to my music, she thought happily. When Inuyasha comes, somehow he makes me feel a little better. She remembered the words he told her before he left, and smiled cheerfully. She went to a peaceful sleep, something she hasn't done in a long time. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Inuyasha had barely sat down on his bed, when Miroku came in. "Inuyasha., I talked to your doctors. They told me that you have to be here for one more month and you can get out!" He said gleefully. 

"Yea." Inuyasha quietly mumbled. The whole month seemed to go fast. Too fast, he thought. 

Miroku went up close to him. "So, did you meet the girl next door? Her name is Kagome right?"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of his face. He felt his face getting a little red. "Yeah.. I've met her." He barked. 

"Then I should meet your friend." Miroku said calmly, and started walking toward the door. 

Inuyasha quickly grabbed him. "Don't go near her." He growled. 

Miroku laughed, and roughly got out of Inuyasha. "If you like her, ask her to the dance prom. It's coming up soon, and me and Sango will be happy to see her." He glanced nervously at Inuyasha "Of course with your permission.."

Inuyasha looked quickly at his crutches. "I won't be able to dance." He trailed off. "She won't want to go with me." He said glumly. 

Miroku looked at his old friend. "I got good news for you." He said trying to lighten Inuyasha's spirit. 

Inuyasha looked at Miroku strangely. "What?" 

"Kikyo said she'd go out with you." He said smiling proudly. 

Another chapter finished!!!! R@R please to tell me how it is so far, or to give me some ideas. I actually I have no idea how this story is going to turn out. But, in the next chapter Sesshoumaru is going to show up. Haha cause I love him so much. 


	4. What can be bad can be good?

Another update!!! Yay!! I hope you like it. Some people didn't like Kikyo. But, I think I'll put her in the next chapters. But, at least not in this one. Hehe I put Sesshy in this chapters. To tell you the truth I was going to make this an Inu/Kag and Kag/Sess ficcy. I sort of started this chapter a week ago, but never finished it. Haha and then I forgot. Sorry, that's why it took me so long to update. Enjoy reading!! 

Couple of notes: I do not own Inuyasha

In this story Sesshoumaru would be only one year older than Inuyasha. So, he would be in his senior year. 

Blessing our lives

With the most precious things.

Friends are like angels

Without any wings. 

Chapter 4

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku for a while. Kikyo? Why would she say that? She said I was a freak in front of the whole school. Inuyasha growled and punched the bed. "Why?! What does she want this time?" Inuyasha spat. Every time somebody mentioned her name, his blood boiled. The last time he went out with her, he got humiliated. She said she liked me until she found out my reputation at school. _I will not get betrayed again. _He looked roughly at the nervous Miroku that was backing away from him slowly. "I won't go with her." Inuyasha said firmly. "Why would I?" 

~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Miroku laughed uneasily. "Calm down Inuyasha. I'm only telling you what she said. I thought you would be happy to go with your old girlfriend." The only response Miroku got was a sharp glare. He backed away from his dangerous friend. I thought he would be happy, but I only put him in a worse mood. Miroku thought. A few months ago, he would have been happy to go out with her. Even if she humiliated him, somehow they would always make up. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon. Get better soon." With those words Miroku quickly went out of the room. As Miroku walked in the hallway, he took a glance at Kagome's room. He sighed, she's not ugly or seems mean, I wonder why Inuyasha wouldn't invite her. Inuyasha and him only talked about Kagome a little bit, but when they did he seamed more relax than unusual. Miroku stepped away from the door, when a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could invite her over. He quietly walked a few steps into the room

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge screech by a nurse. "What are you doing here? You pervert!! Peaking in young ladies' rooms!! Out!!" Miroku quickly scampered out of the hospital. He chuckled. Inuyasha would have to do this alone. It would be fun to see how his relationship with a girl would go. He laughed again. At least he didn't have Inuyasha's problem about getting dates, he got Sango. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Inuyasha was in deep thought. If he was lucky Miroku wouldn't come today. He felt sort of bad that he yelled at Miroku. Luckily, visiting hours were almost finished. So, he probably wouldn't have to see him again. But the thing that made him think was when Miroku mentioned his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. Inuyasha unclenched his fist. Would Kikyo really apologize and mean it? He suddenly noticed a shadow coming toward him. He quickly noticed the figure. It was Kagome. "Hey." He barked. "I'm surprised to see you found your way here." 

Kagome clumsily fell on his bed. "I had another eye check up."

Inuyasha paused for a second. "Ok." 

Kagome laughed nervously, I heard you had a friend in here yesterday. 

"You did?" Inuyasha could feel his palms sweating. What if she heard us? She would know who I was like. 

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, he came into my room and woke me up. The nurse had to chase him out." 

Inuyasha felt a mixture of emotions. He didn't know whether to be thankful that she didn't eavesdropped or kill Miroku the next time he sees him. "I'll just kill Miroku." He mumbled quietly. 

"Inuyasha are you listening to me!!" 

"No."

"What?! You're such an idiot sometimes." Kagome grumbled. When there was no response, Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's hair forcefully.

Grumbling, Inuyasha pushed her hand away. "How was the check up?"

Only silence was his answer. "Are you going to answer me?" Inuyasha barked. Getting no response. Inuyasha crossly turned around, and was stunned to see tears going down her cheek. Inuyasha tensed up. Was it something I said? At least there was another god thing about her bandages over her eyes; he wouldn't have to see her in tears. "Kagome?" He said nervously. He reached for her. 

Kagome quickly pushed his hand away. "Sorry." She mumbled. 

Inuyasha looked serious at her. "Is this about your eye test?" He asked.

Kagome winced when he said that and started crying some more. Damn, I shouldn't have said that. Inuyasha thought. "They say, I might not be able to see again." Kagome stuttered. 

Inuyasha felt a sway of emotions come though him. He didn't know what to do. Nothing important to him has ever been hurt. _Maybe because there isn't that much people to chose from. _He wasn't at all close to his brother, his mom died when he was very young, his father was always away at business trips, and he didn't have many friends. "Sorry." He quickly mumbled. 

"It's okay." Kagome sniffed, and chuckled. "I'm should be the one that's apologizing for crying in front of you." Inuyasha frowned. When he saw her still crying and hesitantly gave her a hug. He let go a breath in belief. I was strange not having a person wince when he touched him, and having her close felt… nice. He watched as she pulled away from the embrace. "Thanks." Kagome said softly. She reached around for a tissue. "I bet I look like a mess right now." 

"Yeah." Inuyasha gave her a tissue. "Don't worry, you always look bad." 

Kagome quickly hit him with a pillow on the face. "You Jerk!" She shouted. Inuyasha smirked; that hurt a lot. But, at least she was beginning to cheer up. 

"If you have that much energy to hit me this hurt. I'm sure you'll have your eye sight back soon. So, stop crying." Inuyasha smirked. "You have no confidence in yourself." As soon as he said that, Inuyasha was again hit by another pillow. 

"I do have lots of confidence in myself!" Kagome said proudly. Inuyasha quickly brought up a conversation with Kagome. She's beginning to act like her annoying self again. What he didn't know was that there was somebody watching him. 

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw his little brother hugging a girl, and was later followed to a friendly argument. It would be fun to check her out later. He stepped away from the door, just in time for a nurse to spot him. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." She said. Sesshoumaru calmly replied "Tell my brother at room 2A, that I'll be visiting him tomorrow." After that he walked out of the hospital. 

~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*

Sesshoumaru coolly walked down to Inuyasha's room, when he saw something familiar. It was the girl from yesterday. This sort of intrigued him. Why would any girl talk to his brother? Sesshoumaru quietly walked into her room. After walking a few steps a flying pillow hit him in the face. "Inuyasha, I know that's you. Stop trying to sneak up on me!" the girl shouted. 

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. What a weird person. How could anyone mistake him from his brother, Inuyasha? Unlike his brother, Sesshoumaru wasn't born like Inuyasha. Most girls worshiped his looks. He didn't recognize her voice from school. 

"I am not Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in a dishearten voice. 

The girl paused for a while. "What do you want?" She said in an equally cold voice. "Are you my new eye instructor? I told you I don't need one. I'm certain I'll get my eye sight back." 

_My eye sight back?_ Sesshoumaru went closely up to the girl and saw the bandages over her head. It was starting to make sense. _She can't see. _ "I'm not your instructor." 

All of a sudden Kagome rushed her hand down his face, to a cold slap. "Pervert!" She yelled. 

Sesshoumaru stood there for a couple of seconds. Nobody had ever slapped his him before. "I'm a visitor, and I was visiting somebody. I got lost and accidentally came into the wrong room." He quickly remarked. 

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Sorry then. Who are you visiting? Maybe I can help." 

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything a voice interrupted him. "Sesshoumaru!! What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru slowly turned around to see Inuyasha gasping at them. "Hello brother." Sesshoumaru said with amusement in his voice. 

Kagome was just confused. 

This chapter is finished, and another cliffhanger!! I promise that the next chapter there will not be a cliffhanger. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope to write the next one soon. Hopefully next week. I know that in reality, people can't just walk into random people's rooms in the hospital. Maybe that can, I don't know. Hehe now, I'm just rambling. 

Please review. ^^;;


	5. Keeping me away

* * *

Hmmm It's been a year since I last updated. School has made me really busy. I promise that the next time I update won't be in a year. In fact I really want to finish this fan fiction soon. I actually wrote this long time ago, but it got deleted. I also didn't really like how the chapter was going too. This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I wrote it out and it was nearly 15 pages. Thanks to my friend Alonna that forced me to write and edited my story. So, now this chapter and hopefully upcoming chapters will have better grammar. 

Special thanks for all the reviews. I didn't expect so many. It made me so happy. It really encouraged me to keep on writing.

* * *

Note: I do not own Iunyasha, even though I want to.

Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself, lost in the lie.

I know the truth now

I know who you are.

And I don't love you anymore.

Never was and never will be.

You don't know how you betray me.

* * *

Inuaysha glared at his brother and then glared even more at Kagome's hand. Why was her hand so close to her brother's face? He was taken aback on his thought of this. _Why would I even care?_ "I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you two." He said slowly growling.

"Inuyasha, is this your brother?" Kagome stammered.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I am sorry that I have to go now. Thank you for your help" He said as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "I hope we shall not meet under the same circumstances." Sesshoumaru smiled to himself when he saw a shade of pink lift up on his younger brother's cheeks.

"I see that you are alive." Sesshoumaru said as he was walking to his brother, who was at the door. "Let's talk outside," he said shutting the door.

"Why do you care if I am alive or not?" Inuyasha hissed in a low voice, hoping that Kagome could not hear them. Both his father and Sesshoumaru blamed him for mother's death. Nobody in his family cared about his pitiful life. So he wouldn't care about their obnoxious lives.

"I was surprised when I did not see you at home or get any notice from the hospital for your bad behavior." Sesshoumaru said evenly. "This is the first time you didn't throw a tantrum or try to run away." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother pleased that he looked a bit shocked at what he had said. "I must go now. Try not to damage our family's reputation any further." Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around and headed toward the exit of the hospital. _Kagome, what an interesting person. I must meet with her again later. _

Inuyasha scowled. Why was he staying here? He hated hospitals. There is nothing left for me here. Then he heard some shuffling from the door. That idiot, he thought. Was she eavesdropping? He quickly slammed the door open, which hit the door hard... on Kagome's face.

"You baka!" Kagome screamed. "Why did you have to slam the door open? Have you ever heard of the word "gentle"? I bet your vocabulary isn't big enough to know that word."

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, spying on me, then I wouldn't have had to accidentally open the door so hard.

"I wasn't spying." Kagome shouted, her cheeks getting red. "I just dropped something." He and his brother are complete opposites. Kagome rubbed her hand. It still tingled from the kiss the man gave her.

"Yeah, and it just so happens the thing that you happened to drop is on the other side of the door." Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well, it's you fault. You never told me that you had a brother." Kagome grumbled. He is such a rude and arrogant jerk. It is a wonder that he can be so nice sometimes. It was like he had a split personality. It would be a miracle if she ever fell in love with him. Kagome chuckled at that thought.

"You're such a weird girl." Inuaysha boasted. "Yelling at me and then laughing at me. I don't know what to do with you." He then said in a hushed voice that was barely audible. He noticed that Kagome had stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry if I'm so weird!" Kagome said her voice rising. "At least I'm not such an egoistical jerk, that has a brain of a two year old."

"Yes you are." Inuaysha stopped himself from saying more insults when he noticed a dark cloud hovering over Kagome. "I mean.... how could you be so optimistic about things when you lost your eyesight."

Kagome paused for a moment. "That reminds me. The doctor said that I could remove the bandages from my eyes. Help get off these bandages."

Inuaysha was in a state of shock. "You can see now?" He asked quietly. He could feel a slight tremble in his hands. _Not that it matters anyway. _Who cares what a stupid girl like her thinks anyway. Inuyasha shook his head and helped her take out the bandages from her eyes. Kagome turned around swiftly and for the first time Inuaysha got a good look at her face.

"Well, no but I still want to get these stupid bandages off before I start school. It will be a direct sign that I am blind." Kagome grumbled. Her mom just came to her saying that she will be going to a near by high school. She was so excited to be going to a regular school.

"You're going to school? What the hell?! When were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"I'm starting next week!" Kagome was getting nervous. She had hardly heard Inuyasha react like this before. "I'm sure since you are so popular you won't mind being the person showing me around. I'm planning to make lots of friends, and it'll be easier when I already know a person." She said slyly. Just the thought of that made her heart thump for some odd reason.

"Yeah, I'm sure known a lot around there." Inuyasha mumbled. He was sure if Kagome hanged around with him she'd make lots of friends, especially with Naraku. Inuyasha eyes clouded. He didn't actually think that she would start school so soon. He didn't want Kagome experience the same thing he did with Naraku. Although he doubt it, her looks didn't make her a freak type like him.

"My mom is looking for someone to help me around the school. I hope it will be a nice person. She's so picky. So, don't think I have to worry about someone who's an idiot, like someone that would lead me into all the wrong classes." Kagome sighed. She wished she had her eyes sight back. So that she could see the person. I'm not really an optimistic person Inuyasha. _I don't think I would have probably made it without you distracting me from getting sad._

"Who would be stupid enough?" Inuyasha plopped down on the bed and fiddled with his crutches. His leg would heal fast enough. It was about time that he got out here. He hated hospitals, they smelled funny.

"I don't know.... Somebody like you." Kagome said quickly hoping Inuyasha wouldn't catch that last comment.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Inuyasha barked.

"You're definitely idiotic enough." Kagome said sweetly.

* * *

Kaede was going down the hallway and heard lots of yelling down the hallway. Must be those two again. They were too noisy. They were going to disturb all of the other patients. Kaede had known Inuyasha since he was younger. He was a regular coming to the hospital so much. She and his mother were old friends and he had such a hard time since his mother died when he was so young. She had also never seen Inuyasha open up to anybody like with Kagome before, even if all they did was fight. She laughed to herself. Bitter friends slowly flowing into lovers.

"Kaede-sama, those two are fighting again." said a small boy walking around the hallway. "Are you going to stop them?"

Kaede smiled at the little boy. Although this boy was sick with leukemia, he was still active and ran around the hospital visiting patients and sometimes annoying them. His stubbornness to give in to cancer was amazing and it it reminded her of Inuyasha. On one of the days he was feeling down he ran away and came upon Inuyasha and Kagome. Whatever they did to him made him look happier and more energetic. "I'm sure they are okay." she said in a kindly. "Now shouldn't be going back to your room before you get in troubling again."

"I'm sure Inuyasha is not." The kid said in a smug smile. "I hope Kagome punishes him for throwing me out."

"Let's you get you back to your room." Kaede said with a chuckle. "What's you name again?"

"Kaede-sama, you always forget." The boy said and scrunched up his nose as Kaede took his hand to walk him back to the room. "It's Shippo, and don't you dare forget."

* * *

Miroku hummed an upbeat tune while going toward the kendo club. He knew that Sango was there every Tuesday after school and it was their five-month anniversary. It was one this day that Sango had agreed to be his girlfriend, while giving him one of the hardest slaps he had ever felt. Miroku smirked _and everybody thought it wouldn't work out. _In his pocket was a white box that had a tiny red glass rose inside of it. The symbol of love and all of the hardships they would face together. He had saved enough money to buy it for her. Oh well, all the perverted things that they'll do today is so much better than one-month's salary. Miroku grinned inwardly to himself.

"Miroku?" A voice came out and stopped him. Miroku turned around he knew who it was. It was Kanna one of the girls he used to "play with."

"Hi Kanna what's up?" Miroku smiled. "I'm preoccupied in the moment right now. So, I'll see you later okay?" Before he could take one step further, Kanna grabbed onto his arm.

"It's been forever since I've last seen you, you don't hang out with me and the other girls anymore." Kanna said in a mischievous voice.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Sorry about that," Miroku said sheepishly. Miroku tried to slip his arm off, but she just tightened her grip. It would really bad if Sango saw this right now. Luckily she was in kendo class right now. He had time to spare to get there.

"I've missed you," Kanna said in a whiney voice, while pouting her cold red lips. She smiled deviously to herself Miroku was always a sucker for that.

She brought her face close up to his ready to kiss him. "Have you noticed that you don't kiss me anymore?" she whispered in his ear.

Before Miroku could push her away. A voice came out of the corner and he felt his heart have a heavy thump. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Miroku's eyes widened. It was Sango. He quickly shrugged Kanna off him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Kendo class?" He looked at her face, trying to find any emotion. Her face was dark and unreadable.

"I got out early." She said quietly as her hand clenched up. "I'll just be going now." Sango quickly took off with Miroku trailing behind."

"Wait, It's not what you think." Miroku shouted. Sango suddenly stopped. Miroku got closer to her; he saw she had tears in her eyes. "I would never betray you." He said quietly and put his arm around her.

Sango wrenched his arm off. "I'm sick of being with a womanizer like you." Sango shouted and slapped him so hard that it made Miroku fall down. "I don't even want to look at you right now." Sango said in a deadly voice and ran off.

Miroku got up slowly and wondered how he had gotten into this mess. Everything had happened so fast. He heard a little jingle in his picket. He looked inside saw that the box and saw that the little red rose that he had just bought was broken into two pieces.

* * *

Inuyasha stared out of the window. The meeting with his brother disturbed him a little. He needed to go back to school because he wanted to get his revenge. He wanted to make Naruku suffer. He got up slowly. "I'm in good condition, at least enough to beat up those bastards." Inuyasha was walking toward the door and suddenly paused. He probably would never be able to talk to her again, like he did today. His heart tightened when the thought of that. _I'll see her again in school. _

Nurse Kaede came into the room. She thought she saw something come out of Inuyasha' room. She went to check up on him because she hadn't heard any noise lately coming out of Inuyasha's room. He always complained and made sure to turn the T.V or radio up very loud. It had been very quiet in his room lately. There hadn't been any noise yesterday either. It was just a little too quiet. "Inuyasha?" Kaede called out and knocked the door couple of times; being cautious not to wake him up if he was sleeping. Since there was no answer she quietly walked into his room and that there was nothing. The little things Inuyasha had was gone, everything was gone, but a little note on the bed.

_Thank You_

* * *

"Yes I will try my best." Sesshoumaru smiled at the raven-haired lady. His calm and placed smile could fool anybody. "You have nothing to worry about." He said in an assuring voice that made the lady smile with more confidence in the decision she was going to make.

"I was going to try another person for this position." The lady said nervously chewing her lip with a bit of frustrating. "But looking at your records, you seem like a model student." She gently massaged her forehand with her fingers. "This is a big responsibility and you do seem to be busy in your other activities...."

"Mam." Sesshoumaru said in a confidence voice. "I will be sure to put this above all my other activities." Sesshoumaru smiled as he saw that the lady was slowly giving in. "This is obviously more important.

At those words, she seemed to take him into consideration. "You can start next week. If that's okay with you." She said more of a statement than a question.

"I will be delighted." Sesshoumaru said in his composed voice. He knew that she would say yes to him. He knew that if he kept up with the facade she would give in to him somehow or another. Everybody gave in to him somehow or another. Everything Sesshoumaru wants he gets.

"Thank you." The lady smiled triumphantly of completing her task. She bowed down to him and left the room.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he watched the lady left the door and then looked down at the papers the lady had given him. From the moment, he knew he wanted this job and nothing would stand in the way of getting it from him, especially his annoying little brother. That lady was actually considering Inuyahsa over him, and that thought immediately disproved of him. He saw the picture of a pretty girl in them. This girl intrigued him like no other had done before. _Kagome Higurashi starting next week, I'll be showing you around the school. _

"Jaken." he called in a icy voice.

"Yes Mr. Sesshoumaru?" entered a meek voice that was followed by a ugly short person.

"Cancel my meetings for next week or so." he said in a cold voice and watched Jaken look at him in confusion. "I have much better things to do."

I was really debating if Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would be the one to help Kagome with her school. Who knows maybe Sesshoumaru will steal her heart? How will Inuyasha react when he sees her in school? How will Kagome react and will Sango and Miroku ever get back to get together? You have to wait fro the next chapter.

Please Review!! I love reading your comments; it so interesting and it helps me to know public's opinion on my store. I love all your ideas. Hugs everybody that I see I need to put more Kikyou and Naraku in there. Maybe even Hojo!!


End file.
